Revenge
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: A small fic in the making, although not sure if I should carry on or not, just a little about Vexen getting revenge and soon having to pay for it later. Maybe slight romance if you want it continued. MarVex
1. Revenge Vexen's plot

The dim speck of light from the heart shaped moon poured through the window, the inhabitants were all sleeping but one man. He was the scientist of the group of thirteen.  
The tall blonde man was leaning over an operating table, a small smirk was playing across his lips, emerald green orbs glowing in the darkness as he toyed with his latest experiment. Oh how the charming snake of a man will pay. He laughed quietly to himself, Vexen despised that young neophyte and his horrible ways. Emerald green eyes went wide as the experiment hissed as he added a drop of acid. Vexen placed the beaker down, pulling off his glasses, walking over to his desk placing the glasses down before scuttling off to his bedroom.  
Vexen was lucky he owned the whole labs all to himself and his bedroom was joined to the cold dark labs. Vexen s nature was reflected on his element, everyone had an element in the group, and Vexen s was ice, he suited his element perfectly, his love of science, a tall very bony body, rather lanky build and oddly shaped hips for a man, more to the touch of women s hips. Taunt milky white skin, long fair blonde hair and frosty emerald green eyes. The blonde scientist changed into his nightwear seeing as it was two in the morning and he always awoke at six and he needed to get his special experiment ready for his revenge.  
Vexen was one of the highest rankings in the group his number was four and he was happy he was ranked so high.

~/~

Vexen awoke from his short sleep, he got out of bed slowly, dressing into his organization outfit before heading upstairs to the castles kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee, wishing to leave before he saw anyone other than Lexaeus and Zexion, Vexen was lost in thought and was startled when someone stumbled into the kitchen.  
He looked up to find his worst nightmare, Marluxia the troublesome neophyte. Eleven. He said in a cold voice.  
Vexen he replied in a sickly sweet voice, his smile was also sickly sweet as he watched the blonde man. Said blonde glared at him very annoyed, grabbing his coffee and leaving the kitchen heading back to the safety of his lab. Oh my payback will be sickly sweet, I mean how dare that pig come into my lab and blow up my experiments. He growled to himself. The scientist started to toy with his experiment again. Once he had finally finished the quite dangerous experiment in his hands, Prepare to die oh precious little flower~ He smirked evilly, portaling up to the man s garden and dropping the acid in his garden. Ooops!~ he smiled, quickly teleporting away from the scene and back to his lab.

~/~

Marluxia walked from his room down to his garden, he opened the door and his eyes went wide. Oh this means war. The Assassin growled,  
Because no one beats the Graceful Assassin! Marluxia s POV

The younger man was walking through the halls to his garden, his garden was his only sanctuary, his only save haven. That was until he bumped into the organizations only scientist, who had his usual sour expression, he glared at Marluxia when the younger man walked into him.

Eleven watch where you re walking. Vexen growled.

Well sorry Vexen! Marluxia hissed storming off away from the blonde scientist, the young Assassin didn t go to his garden but instead went to Vexen s lab. He took all of the mans potions, papers and experiments dropping them all on the floor.

This is for not paying any attention to me! He growled, picking up many acids and dropping them on the pile of Vexen s scientific stuff.

Gah! Why do I have the feeling I like you! Marluxia yelled into the dark, cold and unfriendly lab.

Marluxia quickly portalled away from the labs, finally appearing in his garden. Sadly the younger man knew he had crossed the line and there would be a major price to pay. The Assassin finally nodded off to sleep.

~/~

Marluxia awoke a few hours later, heading up to his bedroom to finish some work he had been given earlier; It was about the world he'd visted recently that week. The town formally known as Radient Garden.

It took the Assassin all night to finish his report, it was about six am when the the young man stumbled ungracefully into the kitchen to spot Vexen with a very sour expression on his face.

Eleven. The blonde seemed to growl.

Vexen. The pink haired man replied, with a very sweet smile plastered on his face, as he watched Vexen swiftly leave the kitchen with his coffee.

So he must have found his little present I left him. Marluxia thought, the younger male was a very proud man, rather bold and never willing to back down, his features could say differently about him; shoulder length pink fluffy hair, deep dazzling blue eyes,  
sun kissed skin, tall and very nicely built, he had a liking for flowers, so he was otherwise called a botanist.

That was why his title was The Graceful Assassin, he was very fit and was an extremely good fighter.

~/~

The young Assassin had been in the kitchen for a good hour, so he had his breakfast and a coffee to wake him up.

The pink haired man left for his room, checking everything was in check before going down to his garden. When he arrived the sight almost made him want to curl up and die, Marluxia saw a glass testtube shattered on the ground, his whole garden had died.

Marluxia knew it was because of that scientist, he'd come in and dropped the acid like substance in his garden on purpose. The younger's deep blue eyes were still wide.

Oh this means war! The Assassin growled.

Because no-one beats The Graceful Assassin! It was from that very moment the love-hate war started between Vexen and Marluxia. 


	2. Marluxia's POV

This maybe somewhat alot shorter than chapter one, but seriously I only needed one thousand five hundred, but either way; if needed to be I will continue this if people want me to .

Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom hearts or Marluxia and Vexen for that matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Marluxia s POV

The younger man was walking through the halls to his garden, his garden was his only sanctuary, his only save haven. That was until he bumped into the organizations only scientist, who had his usual sour expression, he glared at Marluxia when the younger man walked into him.

"Eleven watch where you re walking." Vexen growled.

"Well sorry Vexen!" Marluxia hissed storming off away from the blonde scientist, the young Assassin didn t go to his garden but instead went to Vexen s lab. He took all of the mans potions, papers and experiments dropping them all on the floor.

"This is for not paying any attention to me!" He growled, picking up many acids and dropping them on the pile of Vexen s scientific stuff.

"Gah! Why do I have the feeling I like you!" Marluxia yelled into the dark, cold and unfriendly lab.

Marluxia quickly portalled away from the labs, finally appearing in his garden. Sadly the younger man knew he had crossed the line and there would be a major price to pay. The Assassin finally nodded off to sleep.

~/~

Marluxia awoke a few hours later, heading up to his bedroom to finish some work he had been given earlier; It was about the world he'd visted recently that week. The town formally known as Radiant Garden.

It took the Assassin all night to finish his report, it was about six am when the the young man stumbled ungracefully into the kitchen to spot Vexen with a very sour expression on his face.

"Eleven." The blonde seemed to growl.

"Vexen." The pink haired man replied, with a very sweet smile plastered on his face, as he watched Vexen swiftly leave the kitchen with his coffee.

_So he must have found his little present I left him_. Marluxia thought, the younger male was a very proud man, rather bold and never willing to back down, his features could say differently about him; shoulder length pink fluffy hair, deep dazzling blue eyes, sunkissed skin, tall and very nicely built, he had a liking for flowers, so he was other wise called a botanist.

That was why his title was The Graceful Assassin, he was very fit and was an extremely good fighter.

~/~

The young Assassin had been in the kitchen for a good hour, so he had his breakfast and a coffee to wake him up.

The pink haired man left for his room, checking everything was in check before going down to his garden. When he arrived the sight almost made him want to curl up and die, Marluxia saw a glass test tube shattered on the ground, his whole garden had died.

Marluxia knew it was because of that scientist, he'd come in and dropped the acid like substance in his garden on purpose. The younger's deep blue eyes were still wide.

"Oh this means war!" The Assassin growled.

"Because no-one beats The Graceful Assassin!" It was from that very moment the love-hate war started between Vexen and Marluxia.


	3. Guilt Trip

Marluxia sighed heavily but not dramatically as he sat in what was supposed to be his garden, his only sanctuary was now nothing, the grass wasn't green and also nothing would grow. He couldn't even convince the roses to grow. The assassin blinked back tears and opened up a portal and went back to his bedroom, his last sanctuary. The rose haired man fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if they really could feel or his mind was just really fucking with him, but it truly did feel like emotions.

~/~/~/~/

Vexen chuckled as he made an antidote for the toxic chemicals he dropped in Marluxia's garden, ignoring the fact VI was hovering over him.

"What are you doing, four?" The short man grunted, trying to look over Vexen's shoulder but failed in trying to do so.

"Making an antidote for the toxic chemicals I dropped in Eleven's garden, although he's not getting them the little brat." Vexen replied, eyes narrowing.

"So why are you making them?" The slate haired boy asked, moving to sit in a vacant chair.

"Because he's a stuck up brat and should never cross his elders." The blonde scientist replied coolly.

"You know more well than I do, the Superior insists we pay attention to them for the neophytes to be worthy enough to fight." Zexion replied smugly, his eye moving to look at the doorway as he could hear someone walking down the stairs into the basements.

"Oh? Well someone else can look after him, and if the Superior really said that, than that is utter bull, his little pet has gotten to his head." Vexen snorted, adding one more ingredient to the antidote before putting his glasses down. "And count this experiment successful." He added, closing his eyes and pushing back his hair.

Marluxia sighed and entered the lab, his face stoic as he looked at the two elders. "Superior Xemnas had me bring this down here for, Four." The Assassin said in formal tone.

Vexen grumbled something under his breath and took the package from the neophyte, not thanking him at all. "Be gone you twit!" Vexen snapped at the Assassin.

Marluxia jumped a little, bowing his head and quietly left, he felt so defeated and his powers felt so weak from when he went into the garden, _so the chemicals Vexen used to kill my plants is affecting me, oh great of all things and he wouldn't want to talk to me, let alone help me._ Marluxia thought.

Zexion had noticed how insecure Marluxia looked, "Wasn't that a bit, _harsh_?" The shorter man asked.

Vexen frowned in Zexion's direction. "Why the hell do you care? He's a useless little twit that smashed my lab and paid for it." The blonde frowned, holding the package.

"Well he is new around here, he doesn't have any friends or in other words allies, and then you went and destroyed his only sanctuary, it's like me coming in here and destroying everything, pen drives and references to things and making sure you could never get them back." Zexion stated, narrowing his only visible eye.

The blonde snorted once more, "You wouldn't have the guts to do such a thing, but also the fact I can gain all that back, Eleven can't." Vexen chuckled, a grin on his features, "And I asked, why do you care so much?"  
"Forget it, Vexen you're just too cold hearted to understand." The shorter man replied, getting up and leaving Vexen alone in his lab.

"Oh just fuck the lot of you!" Vexen yelled into his lab, he then stormed over to grab the antidote, throwing it against the wall angrily, "Fuck you eleven!"

~/~/~/~/

Marluxia weakly walked around the kitchen, coughing a bit. He gazed down and moved to get some fruit salad and water. _I don't feel well, I'll just get this and go back to my room where no-one has to see me, a pest._ The graceful Assassin deemed, instead of teleporting he shuffled back to his quarters, the younger had decided to walk slowly to make sure not hurt himself as he plodded up the floors to his room. Marluxia knew it was useless trying to cheer himself up... although how the hell he knew why he felt the way he did, it was beyond him. All Marluxia knew and had been told... is that the organization had no emotions. No-one wanted to befriend the supposed weaker of the nobodies, he had pretty much concluded thats what Vexen had made him into, let alone all the others realizing this and keeping far away as possible from him. The botanist sighed as he'd shuffled into his bedroom and closing the door behind him, why was it so hard? He didn't know why he felt ill, maybe it was because his sanctuary was taken away from him. The pinkette sat down on his bed and pulled the blankets up around him as he carefully chewed on his fruit salad, Marluxia had placed the water on his bedside table. When finished what was usually his favorite snack Marluxia drank the water slowly so he didn't cough or wheeze in result. The young pinkette curled up under the blankets; shielding himself from the world.

~/~/~/~/~/~/

Zexion was worried about Eleven and his behavior, he hadn't seen him since he left Vexen's lab a few days ago. The slate haired male sighed and portalled into the kitchen to make some hot chicken soup for The Assassin, Zexion knew Marluxia needed at least one person to be nice to him, but everyone had ignored him and not taken much notice of the newer neophytes, let alone Marluxia. Once he'd finished making the soup and himself a cup of tea, he held both and portalled into the Assassin's room. "Marluxia?" He asked in a hush voice, sitting down in a chair beside said ones bed.

The pinkette stirred, groaning in pain. Slowly he surfaced from underneath the heavy warm blankets; Marluxia thought he was in hell, his throat was dry and swollen, his eyesight was blurred and he had a headache which felt like someone had shot him in the head multiple times.

The shorter male was stunned at Marluxia's condition, "I brought you some chicken soup, maybe we should take you down to Vexen instead." Zexion sighed.

The pinkette froze and shock his head rapidly at hearing Vexen's name, during the time spent in bed Marluxia ignored the hunger pains he'd been having. He had felt too weak to get up and get food, he only made it to the bathroom without passing out.

"You've got a serious virus Marluxia, I'm going to need to get Vexen before it gets worse or out of hand." Zexion reasoned, he knew Marluxia had a reason not to want Vexen near him, but he would watch the blonde; who had gone a bit strange of the past few days... but definitely not ill.

Marluxia carefully nodded, closing his eyes. He hated looking at fuzzy things... it made him feel like he wanted to vomit as he couldn't focus on anything.

The slate haired male put down the soup and tea on the side table and quickly without another word portalled down to the lab to find Vexen. "Four!" Zexion yelled into the lab.

"Shut-up VI I'm trying to work on an experiment." The blonde retorted angrily.

"Who cares about your petty experiments, you are needed to take care of Eleven, he needs to be seen to now." Zexion hissed.

"No way in the world am I going near that annoying man." Vexen protected, his eyes narrowing as he put down a beaker he had in his hands.

"He needs to be seen to; Marluxia has a virus that is very deadly and it's your fault now come and see to him!" The shorter man hissed.

Vexen growled defeatedly and followed Zexion through a portal, sometimes he could kill Zexion but he knew he would be killed as well if he did so. Emerald eyes took in the dim lighting of the botanists room, he looked at the bed to see a propped up Marluxia; who was looking very pale and was about to pass out. "Hmm."

The pink haired Assassin shuddered, not opening his eyes to bother looking around or at the two others in his room.

"By looking at him, his body has been poisoned by the toxins." Zexion grumbled, frowning up at the blonde.

The younger male shuddered and wanted to crawl back under the blankets.

"You don't think I noticed?" Vexen growled, eyes narrowing as he stepped closer to the pinkette, looking over him closely, before pressing a hand to Marluxia's abdomen.

Marluxia shuddered and whined in pain, trying to move away from the hand.

"Six get some antiseptic." Vexen ordered.

The slate haired man nodded and portalled off, leaving Marluxia and Vexen alone as he had to grab the antiseptic for the blonde.

Vexen couldn't help but feel a slight bit of guilt as he looked at the weak Assassin, the Academic couldn't help but realize that he'd stepped over the mark and no-one in the organization was to know what he'd done; only to know that Marluxia had fallen ill, but even then he had noticed that no-one really cared about the Assassin, just for themselves and a few others. Silently Vexen had to admit Zexion was right and wouldn't say it to his face, Vexen promised himself to help Marluxia through this even if it meant staying out of his lab the whole time to do so.

* * *

So I'm sorry I took sooooo long to upload this... I've just been lost, but I'm now uploading a lot of other things... I mean I'd had this written some time ago but I failed to upload till now... like other things ;~;


End file.
